What Do You Wish For?
by Eve Daughter of Darkness
Summary: GEnerally, the last two episodes plus death, a rewrite.. however... it's more to the point. this is the first chapter, Case I Rei.recently updated CaseII and Case III, asuka and misato
1.

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

What Do You Wish For? 

Disclaimer: no i don't own evangelion... duh... however... oh never mind... I'm MISATIO!!! ^.^ (that wasn't me)

Case I: Rei Ayanami

Who am I? Who am I really I am Rei, Rei Ayanami. But, is that who I am? Just Rei? Just a body, an empty shell labeled with a name? A name with no meaning behind it? Is that what I am? Is that what being human mean? Just a body and a label. What does being human mean? Am I human? Or am I just artificially made? Everyone is artificially made, aren't they? Men are created in man's own image. But what are they? Just a bunch of complex organs with a name, nothing more than a label? Or are they something more? A soul and spirit that gives meaning? If so, am I human? Do I have a soul, a purpose for existence? Laurence Sterne was so certain when he said his famous words, "I am positive I have a soul; nor can all the books with which materialists have pestered the world ever convince me of the contrary." However, I, I am not so sure. I have great doubts.

What do you wish for?

What do I wish for? I wish for release. Release from my meaningless, misery existence, I wish to be left alone, I wish to escape. I wish to lose awareness of this world, and let my mind since back into dark, peaceful tranquility.

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. 

Disclaimer: DOn't own eva... 

Case II: Asuka Langley Soryu

I have no doubt of who and what I am. I am Asuka Langley Soryu, I am a human being! Heard that? Hear that name and imprint it in your mind, I am the great Asuka Langley Soryu. I am a child prodigy, who graduated college at the age of thirteen (AN: I might have the age wrong, but you get the point); I am the greatest Evangelion pilot of all time. Not that baka Shinji. I am an independent young woman, not a young girl, as Kaji-chan thinks of me. I'm also a motherless child, and to some extend, fatherless also. But don't pity me, or feel sympathetic and look at me and get all teary just because I'm practically an orphan, I don't feel pity for myself, I don't think of myself as underprivileged. And I'm determined to show it to everyone, that I Asuka Langley Soryu is no one to pity. Of course even the greatest persons have moments of weakness. Sometimes, when I'm depressed or just simply bored, I start remembering about my past, about mother. She was a great mind, one of the greatest scientists, then one day she- She was so happy when she died, she was smiling, smiling at me as if to tell me of the great pleasure of being a spirit. As if she wants me to join her. But I don't, I don't ant to join her, I want to be acknowledged for my existence. I want everyone to know that the Great Asuka Langley Soryu had lived, and she lived a glorious life. Anacharsis once said, "It is torture to feat what you cannot overcome." But I will overcome everything even death if I have to. I can overcome anything.

What do you wish for?

I wish to exist, and I wish never to cease to exist. I exist, and I shall forever stay in this frame of being.


	3. 

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Disclaimer: so obvious that i dont' own Eva...

Case III: Misato Katsuragi

I am a great big liar. I'm the biggest liar, because not only do I lie to others, I lie to myself. Creating illusions of happiness… it's all one big, giant lie. I'm so desperate for a companion that I created an artificial family… and for what? To watch helplessly as it falls apart? Like the family that had disintegrated so long ago. This mask I wear… the happy ditz Misato Katsuragi, the slop, the babe… the doll, the mask to hide the real Misato, the grief-stricken Misato, the dead Misato. I often thought that this is but an elaborate dream, created to disillusion me… that I would wake up and be that 3-year-old girl I was, with a happy family… with a father and a mother. Father… I hate him… he's the reason that I became… became this. The sad part is… I don't know if I hate him or not. I hate myself for that… for not being able to fully hate him or fully love him. Why didn't father let me die in the second impact? Why did he save me? Save me only so I can agonize over it for the years to come. Kaji. The first person that brought out the real Misato, and made her happy if only for a second. He too, he too is like father. Too much like father. I love him so much that I hate him. I hate him for breaking my barrier... my AT field… He died too. Just like father. He asked me, to water the watermelons for him. How cruel was he? How cruel to tell me to do that task for him, knowing full well that he'll not be there to share the harvest, or the grief when they die. How dare he leave me this much pain?

What do you wish for?

I? I wish for the real me. The real Misato Katsuragi to surface, and I wish her to reveal her secrets to me. I wish never to be alone.

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
